Kuroshitsuji: Prince of Hell
by Gelmra
Summary: 19th Century Europe, The only Heir to the Dark Lord of Hell, is exiled to the overworld to live amongst humanity. He is a Master of Deception and no demon can resist Prince Darksyn's will, much less... any human. Rated T for Language


Prologue: Prince of Hell

Somewhere in 19th Century Europe

The grey skies foretold of eventual rain that would make a sombre day, a bitter day. The cobblestone road was cold on the feet of Gabrielus Daemonas Darksyn, as to be expected because Gabrielus or 'Dark' as he was so commonly referred as by entities that knew him well. Sometimes they called him Prince Darksyn when the Dark Lord of hell was in the vicinity. Though in this alien ninteenth century atmosphere; industry was beginning to make it's air-polluting and world destroying debut. It felt suffocating when compared to the pure air that Prince Darksyn was familiar with. Though he never actually drank the air that filled his own domain's atmosphere; he had to in this wretched human form that he took so that nobody would shun him or make a futile attempt on his life.

An individual brushed past him without a word, 'Disgusting' Darksyn thought to himself, disliking the man who brushed against him for ruining his attire that he actually worked for to obtain. Still, the prince continued to walk alone in the cold without any shoes which was perfectly abnormal. But, that's what he was about to obtain... shoes that were of his size from a shoe shop. He pressed his hand against the door and with a ring it opened, and he found himself looking at a fat and balding old man who appeared content with his own life but weak-willed. Nothing more than a small snack for a lesser-demon.

"Hello! Hello, young master!" The man approached Prince Darksyn, clearly falling for the facade which was his physical appearance; Prince Darksyn took on the appearance of a perfect fourteen year-old human specimen. The unfortunate perks of perfection were individuals that a woman who came to Darksyn's defence declared a pedophile, and several housewives offering their daughters as either sacrifices... or mistresses... at least that's what Darksyn believed a wife was. "Looking for a pair of shoes are you, young sir?" The man asked curiously, waving a hand in front of Prince Darksyn's eyes. Snapping the apparent boy out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Yes. I need a pair of shoes... the best pair you have." The Prince said, an expression which was known as a smile which was apparently a display of positivity appeared on Darksyn's face. "This..." He stuffed his hand into his jacket pocket, using his natural abilities to form a gold nugget in his hand. He removed the object from his pocket and grinned, "...is all I have to offer." He flicked the nugget of solid gold into the air and it landed into the old man's shaking hands.

"O-oh... Right away young master!" He stuffed the object into his pocket and turned, but stopped to gesture Darksyn to follow. "Tell you what young master. I'll give you my finest pair of shoes right now, and then I'll have some new shoes custom-made, perfectly shined just for you in three days time. What d'you say?" The old man's face twisted into an expression that Darksyn could only decipher as... glee.

"I suppose that will do, Mister." Gabrielus Daemonas Darksyn stated, all the while continuing to wear his well-rehearsed smile. He followed the man through the small shop into a room with shoes everywhere in a neat way and a not so neat way, and also against one wall sat a bench.

"If you'll take a seat on that bench, young sir." The man said, and nodded. Of course... Darksyn knew the bench was the most important thing in the room the entire time.

Darksyn complied and dropped himself onto the seat. As soon as he did that, the man began rummaging for a few things and returned with an object utilized for measuring feet. He could tell from the look of it, but the name of it eluded him and he did not wish to ask. The man went through the rigors of measuring Darksyn's feet with profound professionalism and eventually left once again without another word to get Darksyn a pair of shoes. Of course... when he returned to allow Prince Darksyn to put the shoes on, they fit perfectly and the shoemaker even threw in a pair of socks to finish the deal. At which point the deal was finished and in three days, Prince Darksyn would have shoes that were made for him by a human being.

"That feels... warmer... and more comfortable." Darksyn stated quietly to himself as he once again returned to the cold street. His footsteps were louder and more pronounced, no longer the smacking of his feet hitting the cold stone. It was more like... clacking. The rain started to fall and steam began to rise from the skin of Darksyn, instantaneously evaporating. "Perhaps I should find shelter until the rain passes, it might be abnormal to not be getting wet during rainfall." Prince Darksyn concluded, walking to the outskirts of this small village. He followed the river and came to a small stone building. Light emitted from a crack near the top; Ready for the approaching darkness. He stopped at the door, only to hear the relatively sadistic thoughts of what sounded like a small human child.

"They don't beat up my little brother and get away with it! One of these days they're all going to die! Just you wait!" The child stated and he heard the sound of feet shuffling.

"Yes your highness!" A even younger child exclaimed, mock-loyalty was present in his voice.

Prince Darksyn opened the door with such a frankness that the two boys that looked at him without surprise on their faces. Instead they looked with curiosity at the new comer. "Mind if I stay?" He asked, wearing a smirk.

The older blond was first to speak, an interestingly beautiful specimen. Delicate facial features and blue-eyes that were as cold as ice. "You're not from here, right?" He asked, narrowing his eyes... but only slightly.

Darksyn smiled and ruffled the blond boy's hair with his warm hand, once the boy felt Darksyn's warm hand he let out a content sigh and leaned in closer, even as Darksyn tried to remove his hand from the boy's head... he pinned Darksyn's hand down on top of his head. "Of course not... if I was from that village you would be a lot happier." The Prince of Hell stated... that was an odd thing to say.

The boy touched his cheek against Darksyn's hand. "Why are your hands warm?" He asked.

"Before you start asking me a bunch of questions... how about you tell me your names." Darksyn stated bluntly and the blond-child's eyes softened exponentially. He nearly jumped when the younger of the two children pressed their own cheek up against Darksyn's.

"I'm Jim..." The blond haired boy stated, letting go of Darksyn's hand.

"And I'm Luka!" The darker-haired boy exclaimed, the younger one whom looked up to Alois.

"Can you take us with you?" The boy asked, looking expectantly at the Prince of Hell.

"Of course..." Darksyn stated, he wore a smile. "But once you join me, you will never be able to leave my side... is that fair?" The Prince asked.

"Yes!" Alois threw his arms in the air ecstatically, and they both hugged Darksyn, oblivious to his true nature...


End file.
